


Coldflash imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of coldflash imagines from my tumblrs





	Coldflash imagines

· they have a son

· and they are the total opposites when it comes to parenting

· Barry is the rule follower, reads all the books on how to be a parent, homework helper

· Snart is the as long as no one ends up in the hospital we’re fine parent

· when he was young he would run around the house in a flash costume

· “look dad I’m like you!”

· thier son got in trouble for fighting at school once

· Barry gave him a stern lecture on why we don’t fight

· Snart gave him a high five when Barry wasn’t looking

· the kid is smart like Barry

· Snart can’t follow half their conversations

· Aunt Iris, Aunt Caitlin and Uncle Cisco spoil the hell out of that kid

· Uncle Mick gave him his first blowtorch for his 13th birthday which Barry was not happy about

· “well i guess he justs need an ice gun to go with it”

· “Snart no”

· the high school years are tough

· Barry worries about everything

· driving, dating, grades, drinking

· Snart pretends like he doesn’t care but he was secretly worried too when he went on his first date

· his boy was growing up

· Snart actually cries when he goes off to college

· “so what do we do now?”

· “you want to have another kid?”

· “really Snart that’s your solution?”

· “why not?”


End file.
